The Curse of Life
by Addictedreader09
Summary: Kanda disovers something new about himself, his curse and his innocence. Things aren't always how they seem and Kanda learns it the hard way. But sometimes its better that way. LaviXKanda, mpreg, violence, yaoi, etc
1. A petal wilts

Re

hi again! this is my newest story and i hope you will all enjoy it

Lavi and Kanda are my new favorite pairing so i had to write a story about them

you all know the disclaimer...and i will be taking a lot of liberties

* * *

Kanda ran quickly and silently through the forest he found himself in about an hour ago. He knew they were still after him even though he had stopped hearing them hours ago. Kanda was tired and feeling a little more than ill but he knew he could not and would not be captured, he could not afford to be. Occasionally he would glance back to make sure nothing was following him within viewing range. He had Mugen of course but in his exhausted state, he would rather not fight. In addition, he really didn't want to fight _them_.

Fighting _them_ would only lead to more confrontations and it was a battle he knew he could never win. They were just as good as, he was and there were more of them. Kanda did not truly fear them, he feared for what they would do to what he carrying and what he was carrying was more important than his own life.

Kanda soon slowed to a walking pace, his body unable to continue with the strain. His breathing was coming out in harsh pants. He kept walking through the forest, which had now gotten thicker. He was most likely lost but he didn't have a clear destination in mind anyways. Well, he did have one destination but that was hundreds of miles away. That destination was the only safe one left to him.

Silently trudging through the forest gave Kanda some time to think. He had never expected to land in this kind of predicament. No, this was last situation he had ever thought was possible. Nothing in his training and experience had ever prepared him for this. He needed to get somewhere safe. He had been running for nearly two days straight. It was not healthy for him. He had never worried about that before but now he had to think of another person. He had money because contrary to popular beliefs, the Vatican did pay their fighting force and Exorcists were given a hefty sum annually. Right now, he could not use his money because he was still too close to them and the enemy probably was now stationed at every village within a hundred mile radius.

It was nighttime and the weather was beginning to turn chilly. The only light Kanda had to use was the moonlight and in the dense forest, it was not helpful. Kanda huddled closer into his Exorcist coat. In the distance, he could hear running water and decided to move closer. He came upon a slight clearing by a creek bed. Kanda checked around for a moment and when he was confident, there was no one around he settle down against a tree. He embraced the much needed relaxation, his feet and every other part of his body ached. He laid Mugen on the ground beside him and brought his knees up to his chest. This allowed him to retain some warmth and comfort even though he was starving. He rested his head on his knees and stared at the creek in front of him.

Now that he was resting, Kanda had time to reflect on the last two days-no, the last three weeks. He placed a hand over his chest where the Sanskrit word darkened his skin. That damn curse put him in this situation. The curse and Lavi, Kanda amended.

**Three months prior**

Kanda stared impassively at the lotus that had haunted him for nearly his entire life. Soon it would be over. There was only one petal left. Only Komui knew about his lotus as Hevlaska because she would need to host his innocence for a while if he died. He hadn't told either of them he had only one left though. Tomorrow he would be heading out to what could possibly be his last mission. Yet Kanda felt no fear, he only felt a slight regret. Regret that he might not be able to see the one man he had foolishly fallen for and fallen hard.

Lavi had been sent out on mission with Allen to Jerusalem and would not return for two weeks. Kanda remembered going to see them off. It had been the first time he had ever bothered to see anyone off but he had just returned from his own mission and found only one petal. Lavi and Allen had been surprised that he went to see them off, so had all the finders. Lavi's gaze had been impenetrable and Kanda could tell he knew something. No questions were raised though and for that, Kanda was grateful. He did not think Lavi would perform well if knew about the sudden lack of petals.

Kanda had only accepted that he loved Lavi months earlier, although the feeling had been there for years, since they first met and Lavi told him he would make Kanda fall for him. Kanda hadn't told Lavi of this revelation even though Lavi had told him he would wait forever if necessary. Kanda had always found such emotion unnecessary but lately he just wasn't sure.

Kanda turned his gaze back to lotus and lay down on his bed. He'd have to get ready soon but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Everything was becoming monotonous and a blur anyways.

…………………….

Lavi looked out the train window in the direction he knew the Order to be. Kanda had come to see him off and if that wasn't strange enough the expression on face definitely was. It was a look of longing and a hint of trepidation and if Lavi were bolder, he would say it was the look of a lover seeing their mate off.

Lavi was worried, Kanda never showed emotion, well, emotions other and anger, annoyance, frustration etc. What could be bothering the normally stoic samurai exorcist? He wanted this mission over with so he could get back to Yuu. He knew this mission would not last very long, especially since there was only one innocence to retrieve and both Allen and he had reached their critical synchronization rates and were now generals. Kanda was one too but unlike the other generals who's synchronization rates stayed steady, Kanda's always fluctuated and no one knew why. Lavi doubted even Kanda knew but it probably had something to do with that cursed lotus.

The last time Lavi had seen the lotus, it was down to its last two petals and Kanda's healing was nowhere close to what it had been. Lavi's thoughts hit a snag, was it the lotus? Had Kanda lost another one? The fear and apprehension must have shown on his face because across from him, Allen looked at him in concern.

"Lavi is everything all right? You look a little ill."

Lavi smiled generously at Allen, "I'm fine Allen, just thinking about the mission that's all."

Allen looked only slightly convinced but turned back to the mission report anyways. That was the thing about Allen; two years of being an Exorcist had mellowed him out from the emotional teen to a young man who could hide just as many secrets as Lavi in his eyes.

They once again returned to a comfortable silence. Lavi made a very conscious attempt to focus on the mission report but his thoughts kept trailing back to Kanda. Lavi remembered the first time he had seen Kanda. It had been the first time they had come to the Black Order, not as Exorcists but simply as historians. He had been eight then and Bookman had told him to go mingle with the people. He had gone to the cafeteria and his eyes had immediately been drawn to the child in an Exorcist uniform.

Lavi remembered his first thought had 'Cute.' The Kanda then was the same as the Kanda now. He had had his katana, which was taller than the small child was. His legs dangled from the bench he was sitting on and he was staring in disgust at a bowl of what appeared to be spaghetti. At the time the Black Order had never had a Japanese person, the closest were the Lee siblings who were Chinese. No one spoke Japanese either and Kanda hadn't learned English yet.

"Konnichiwa (hello), boku wa Deak (1)."

The child looked suspiciously at Lavi/Deak. If was surprised another person spoke Japanese he didn't show it. He didn't reply but he did shove the bowl at Lavi. Then he had quickly grabbed his katana and left Lavi. Lavi stared after him in surprise, he had never been ignored so thoroughly. Lavi soon found out more about Kanda from the other child Exorcist, Lenalee Lee. Kanda was Lavi's age, which surprised Lavi as the kid looked like he was only five or six. Apparently, Kanda came from the Akuma infested city of Edo and General Teidoll was the one who found Kanda.

Lavi was interested and every year after that one, he made sure to somehow coerce Bookman to bring him back to the Order. Lavi knew he was a failure as a Bookman when he came back to the Order as Lavi for the first time. He was fifteen and had foolishly confessed his love for the stoic samurai boy. Kanda had only stared back at him with disgust and…fear? Fear was something Lavi had never seen on the others face.

Now returning to the present, Lavi realized the fear Kanda had was the fear of attachment. Lavi had long since learned about the lotus and Kanda's lifespan. Kanda feared being attached because he was afraid of leaving the other person alone.

The redheaded general sighed and wished he could just talk to Yuu. Well the mission came first, it always did.

………………….

Kanda gasped painfully and clutched at his side. It was a new injury to add to his already very long list. He had been caught in a surprise attack by a level four and two level three akuma. Damn it, he thought. He already had the innocence but now he was trapped. The innocence had been located on the coast of the Mediterranean and Kanda was stuck between akumas and a cliff. The finders that he had been assigned were busy doing damage control in the town, while Kanda led the Akuma away from the people.

Kanda glanced over his shoulder. Could he make the jump? Below he could see the jagged rocks and the churning waves of the high tide. He was struggling internally with his predicatment. In his current state, he couldn't fight, yet if he jumped…one petal, that's all there was. Suddenly the Akumas leapt for him and Kanda made his decision. He turned and rushed to the edge of the cliff. Looking down he grinned, then he jumped. So this was going to be it, putting his life on the line for one last time.

"Mán, shin!" a voice called. An arm reached out and wrapped securely around Kanda's waist, its grip tightening slightly. Kanda winced in pain.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, aren't you glad I showed up."

"Shut up, Baka Usagi! Watch where you're going. If you drop me I will kill you!"

Lavi grinned pulling Kanda closer to him. He was currently grateful his mission had been flop and the rumors were false. Now he could be with Yuu for a while and be able to come to his rescue. Although he doubted Kanda would able to do anything for awhile considering the extent of his injuries. Oh, well, they had the next three weeks off to do "paperwork."

…………………………

Lavi lowered them to the shore and the finders immediately appeared and took Kanda off his hands. For a brief moment, Kanda struggled and tried to break free but the struggle took up to much effort and he fainted. Lavi stared after them a bit surprised; Kanda's healing did not seem to work at all now. Lavi pondered this as he boarded the boat he'd shanghaied from the ports.

It took them about three days to get back to the headquarters. During that time, Kanda's injuries healed minimally. Lavi wanted to ask about the lotus but he wanted Kanda to talk first. Komui however, immediately took Kanda away to the infirmary and most likely to get every little bit of information he could. Lavi met up with the other Exorcists who were in the cafeteria. Most of the Exorcist and Finders were out but there sat Allen, Lenenalee and a new girl Mie Yun. Lavi joined them, sitting next to Allen. Allen was the only general remaining at Headquarters, since he had somehow managed to be put on probation yet again. He probably was annoying Link.

"Hi Lavi, how's BaKanda?" Allen asked taking a bite of something as per usual.

"Komui has him right now but he seemed to be okay," Lavi said only fibbing slightly.

"Oh that's good then," Linali said brightly. Lavi nodded absently, his thoughts already drifting back to Kanda. He was wondering how the samurai was holding up. Knowing Kanda, he was probably already dying to leave the room. However, Lavi had seen the extent of the injuries and saw they had not been healing at all and if he was not healing, then Lavi could not bother him. Lavi let his head sink into his arms. Life just had to be difficult.

Linali noticed his rather unchipper self and told him not to worry about Kanda and that her brother would take care of everything, Lavi smiled and slapped his happy mask back on.

"I'm not worried about him; he'll be back in no time. I think I'll go to the library to do some research."

"Research for what?" Allen asked curiously.

"Oh just stuff," Lavi replied airily and bounced off. Everyone just stared after him in slack-jawed wonder.

"Is there something wrong with him, General Walker?" Mie Yun asked.

Allen just shook his head sadly, "nothing we know of."

...

In the library, Lavi pulled out a book that he had recently "acquired" on one of his missions in India a few months ago. He had yet to start reading it but now seemed like a good time as any, mainly so he would stop thinking about Kanda.

The reason he had decided to take the mission in India was because of Kanda though. It had been one of his best missions ever. He had gone with Allen that time. India was not really under the Black Order or the Vatican though so the two of them really had no reason to go. India had their own Exorcists similar to those of the Middle Eastern countries. However, at the time multiple Noahs had been spotted there for some reason. It was rumored they were there for the Heart Innocence.

It was a false rumor and there hadn't even been an innocence but Lavi found the trip very informational. It was there he had learned about Kanda's curse. He hadn't told anyone about and wouldn't, not until he knew more about it and how it affected Mugen.

Lavi quickly flipped through the book to find the passage about ancient Hindu curses. He had specifically bookmarked this passage after glimpsing the Sanskrit chracter Kanda had in it. Apparently, Kanda's sanskrit character was "Ohm" a religious symbol. It symbolized the Hindu trinity and was not considered a curse. It was considered a blessing by most, especially women for some reason. Everything relating to Kanda seemed to come from India and it made Lavi wonder why because after all Yuu was Japanese.

Lavi pondered this for a moment before deeply immersing himself in the book. Here was something interesting. He quickly began to memorize the rest of the passage.

...

Kanda was effectively causing a scene in the hospital wards. Although his healing abilities had become nearly nonexistant, he refused to be bedridden for more than a day. The nurses and doctors, while used to Kanda's ways, were not about to let him go this time, not when there were no signs of Kanda healing anytime soon. Komui had been forced to return to talk to Kanda because of the young man's adamant behavior.

"Kanda, how many petals do you have left?" Komui asked softly.

The young man turned away for a moment before murmuring, "one, there's only one left."

Komui gave a sharp intake of breath. "What?" he hissed, "for how long?"

Kanda gave an easy shrug but it did not mask the tense fear set in his shoulder and body. Komui sighed and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll figure out something soon. Linali would kill me if we lost you."

Kanda snorted and turned away again. The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently and Komui left.

"Kanda you still can't leave though," came the laughing voice as it floated out the door.

Kanda turned to glare but it was too late. He stared down at his hands briefly. There were still dozens of cuts and bruises on them just like everywhere else on his body. His body was not even healing at the normal rate most people had, instead the doctors had been pumping him full of medication to prevent infection, increase healing, and to prevent major scarring.

The last one Kanda did not really need the last bit, but who was to argue with crazy doctors and nurses. Kanda stared impassively out the window into the gloomy countryside. He needed to see his lotus, it was infuriating feeling so attached to damn thing but he needed to see it. He wanted to know how wilted it was, how far it was from falling and as morbid as that was, the urge was still there.

The hospital was silent so when the door creaked open, Kanda was immediately alert.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Hehehe Yuu-chan, no need to be so suspicious. It's just me," Lavi said sliding through the door. Kanda snorted and turned away. Lavi moved to sit by the bedside. Kanda immediately stiffened. He didn't want Lavi anywhere near him in his current state, so he focused his attention once again on the window. The moon had surprisingly began to shine through the window and casts dark shadows across the gray linoleum floor.

They both sat in a relative silence. Kanda remained focused on the window but soon he became aware of Lavi's unfaltering gaze. Finally, he turned around and snapped at the other boy.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Lavi looked a bit startled but regained his composure quickly. "I'm looking at you, Yuu," he replied cockily. His gaze never left Kanda's face and raven-haired boy found it a bit disconcerting. He attempted to look at anything but Lavi but that was not to happen. Lavi reached over and grabbed his chin between two fingers and gently turned Kanda back to face him.

"Yuu, why did you come to see me off?"

Kanda choked, he had not been expecting that question at all. In fact, he had already forgotten about that. Briefly, he wondered where Mugen was so he could threaten Lavi properly. Lavi seemed to understand his frustrations though and released his chin. Kanda however remained staring at him. He hadn't truly looked at Lavi in such a long time. The last time he and Lavi had been sent on a mission was ages ago. Now he saw Lavi had accumulated more scars and had a gaunter look about him. The other boy was still beautiful though.

It must be a curse, Kanda thought, for all powerful Exorcists to be so gorgeous, yet to lose that beauty after every battle.

Kanda was shaken out his musings when Lavi leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to go somewhere Yuu?"

Kanda looked up startled but hid it well. "Go where? It's the middle of the night and I can't really walk or move for that matter."

Lavi only grinned lasciviously, "do you want to Yuu? It's a simple yes or no."

Kanda lightly gnawed on his lip. He didn't particularly like that look on Lavi's face but he really did want to leave this godforsaken hospital. Well, he could probably trust the dumb bunny not to do anything stupid, hopefully.

"All right, help me up and stop calling me Yuu," he said imperiously holding up an arm. Lavi got up and smiled down at him.

"Okay then, up we go, Yuu-chan," Lavi tossed back the blankets and blushed furiously but that didn't stop him. He slid an arm behind Kanda's back and under his legs and hoisted him up. Kanda nearly shrieked but that would undignified so he settle for punching Lavi in the chest.

"Ouch, Yuu-chan but this is easier for me and you." Lavi conveniently forgot to mention it was quite an erotic sight to see Kanda in nothing but a hospital gown. His legs were bare and Lavi had to admit they were the sexiest things he had ever seen.

Kanda didn't bother to complain because he was utterly comfortable, not that he would ever tell Lavi that. Lavi began to walk out of the room. Quietly they coasted through the Black Order. No one was up at the time so they made it easily through the halls. It soon became evident where they were headed when Lavi began to ascend the stairs. Neither of them spoke as if afraid to break the silence around them. Kanda laid his head against Lavi's chest much to Lavi's surprise. Lavi smiled down at the young man in his arms. Kanda was still pretty for all the scars marring his face currently. Lavi knew the petals were almost gone since no healing had occurred.

"Can you stand for a minute," Lavi whispered down to Kanda. Kanda blinked tiredly up at him for a moment then his eyes cleared and he frowned. "Of course I can walk baka usagi." Lavi set him down gently and opened up the door. A burst of cold air met them and Kanda shivered, unconsciously leaning closer to Lavi. However, the sight before him caused him to stumble forward.

Lavi had set up what appeared to be a Japanese teahouse on the rooftop. There was a teapot and cups along with food on the table. Tea lights and paper lanterns hung around them, swaying gently with the wind. Something heavy fell onto Kanda's shoulder. He glanced down and saw Lavi had placed a traditional winter kimono over his shoulders. Kanda looked up to Lavi unsure of what to say before finally muttering 'thanks.' Lavi simply smiled and shook his head; he moved toward the tables and beckoned to Kanda.

"Lavi, what is all of this?" Kanda called out. He hadn't moved a single inch and had no intention to. Lavi only smiled again-the smile was getting infuriating and Kanda wished he had Mugen- he came up to Kanda and swept him up again. This time Kanda gasped.

"You bastard, put me down now!" Kanda shouted.

"Shhhh, Yuu-chan, do you want someone to come up here now?"

Kanda flushed darkly at Lavi's husky and playful tone. Lavi carried him over to the table and handed him a cup of warm tea. There were various platters of Japanese delicacies on the table, which Kanda hadn't seen in years. Kanda felt a pang of loss even though he barely remembered his old home.

"Yuu-chan, there's something I want-no-I need to tell you," Lavi said seriously. He leaned across the table to peer into Kanda's face. Kanda backed up startled and unnerved by the sudden change in attitude.

"What is it?" Kanda asked sharply.

Lavi gave yet another sly smile before leaning all the way over and tangling his hands in Kanda's hair. He pulled Kanda close and kissed him deeply. Kanda froze and it wasn't until Lavi's tongue licked his bottom lip did he snap out of his stupor. He shot straight up and out of his seat, ignoring the sudden flaring pain in his side.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA USAGI?!"

"I love you Kanda."

Why, why now, Kanda thought for a minute before his lips were captured again.

* * *

so the next chapter will continue the flashback

hope you all liked my new story...reviews and feedback and always appreciated!


	2. A flower reborn

Anime/Manga » -Man » **The Curse of Life**B s : A A AAuthor: Addictedreader091. A petal wilts2. A flower rebornRated: M - English - Romance/Angst - Reviews: 21 - Published: 09-25-08 - Updated: 01-16-09id:4559035

Re

hi again! this is my newest story and i hope you will all enjoy it

Lavi and Kanda are my new favorite pairing so i had to write a story about them

you all know the disclaimer...and i will be taking a lot of liberties

LOL I realize i totally forgot to add levelier's name the entire time so....here's the revised version-ish

lol srry for those of you who were like WTF is she smoking

* * *

Kanda pulled roughly away from the kiss again. He glared coldly at Lavi. As much as he wanted this, he was not cold enough to hurt Lavi, which is what would happen when he found out about the lotus. He needed more time to think about how he felt about Lavi and all this was happening a little to suddenly for his taste.

"Yuu, I already told you I'd love you no matter what. Don't tell me you still don't like me?" Lavi said, circling his hand around the other's slender wrist. "I thought we were over that hurdle when you came to see me off."

Kanda gaped for a moment then found his voice again. "Do not make assumptions about me," he hissed. Lavi only shrugged and leaned in closer and whispered, "If I don't make assumptions about you, I'd never be able to get near you." Kanda stared at him in confusion. "I get close to you all the time because I assume you don't have any desire to actually kill me. Just like now." With that, Lavi leaned in and placed another gentle kiss on Kanda's cheek.

This time Kanda made no move to push him away. Lavi pulled back startled. He looked at the other man carefully. "Yuu, is something wrong?" He received no reply, only a distant stare. "Yuu?" Lavi called worriedly, "I'm sorry, I didn't think the kiss was that bad, was it?"

"Why?"

"Huh?" was the automatic response from Lavi. He looked down at Kanda who was staring at the ground.

"Why? Why do you like me? Why do you love me? Why do you keep trying?" Kanda shouted, pulling out of Lavi's grasp and stepped back. He looked up at the redhead. "Why are you always there? Why, why, WHY?!" the last part came out as a strangled cry. Kanda swayed and Lavi lurched forward to grab him and the both of them sank to their knees. Kanda shoulders were shaking and Lavi realized he was crying. He held the other boy gently. Kanda buried his face the front of Lavi's shirt. Lavi softly began rubbing gentle circles to soothe the other boy.

"It is not fair," came the quiet murmur, Lavi barely caught it.

"What's not fair Yuu?"

"You, me, all this," Kanda said hoarsely, "Lavi, I only have one petal left." There was strangled silence. Lavi's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. He had hoped this scenario would never happen, yet it had.

"I don't care," Lavi finally replied, "it doesn't matter, it never will." He picked Kanda up again. "Let's go inside."

He carried Kanda back into the Order. Kanda had not moved or spoken the entire time. They stopped in front of Kanda's door and the other man looked at him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Lavi asked, "You can stay with me instead." Kanda slid out of Lavi's hold and moved slowly toward his door. His hand rested on the handle and Lavi could see it was shaking slightly. Behind the door was Kanda's last grasp on life. Lavi could sense his trepidation so he made Kanda's decision for him.

"You're staying in my room tonight," Lavi said firmly, ignoring the embarrassed flush suddenly coursing through him. Kanda must have seen it though because he gave a slight smirk and offered no resistance. Kanda decided to walk so Lavi stayed close behind him in case he fell. They reached his door with very few problems or stops. Kanda stepped back to allow Lavi to open the door.

Lavi opened the door and allowed Kanda to step in. As he was shutting the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was slammed roughly against the wall. Heated lips found his and a strangled moan escaped him. Kanda's heated form was pressed tightly against him. Any coherent thought Lavi had left in a rush. Finally, Kanda relinquished his hold on Lavi so they both could breath.

"Yuu-chan?" Lavi queried softly.

"Do you want me?" the other boy whispered softly. Any words Lavi might have used died on his lips at the seductive tone Kanda employed. Kanda looked at him through half-lidded eyes. What changed the mood, wondered Lavi. Kanda moved closer and whispered delicately into Lavi's ear.

"Is it a no or yes?" he asked, licking the curve of Lavi's ear. Lavi attempted to suppress a moan.

"Why the sudden change Yuu?"

Kanda gave a slight shrug of his delicate shoulders and turned away. He walked over to the bed and shed the kimono so that he was dressed only in the thin hospital gown. He slid onto the bed and leaned against the wall. Lavi was still by the door, utterly stunned. However, his mind was starting to return and with it the feeling of lust and arousal.

Kanda was arrayed quite nicely on his bed and Lavi swept his eyes up and down the other's body. If he ignored the current injuries, Kanda looked gorgeous. Long and lean, Kanda was nearly all legs, which were nearly all revealed as the hospital gown slid upward. Lavi moved forward in a trance. Lavi feverishly thanked whatever gods had decided to change Kanda's mind. He placed a hand on Kanda's thigh and caressed upward. He stopped at the hem of the gown.

Kanda stared at Lavi through half-lidded eyes. He knew he was probably making a huge mistake but standing in front of his room had brought along a sense of need and longing. The lotus had had too much of an influence in his life. He just wanted to let go and Lavi was more than willing to offer him the freedom he desired. He had nothing left to lose anymore and Lavi was a Bookman, they didn't get broken hearts or so he hoped.

He pushed himself up and kissed Lavi fully and thoroughly. Lavi moaned against him and suddenly Kanda felt himself being pulled forward and settled on Lavi's lap. Lavi was kissing back in full force and his hands caressed up and down Kanda's body. Kanda let out a soft sigh and pressed up against Lavi.

"Hey Yuu, you're not going to regret this are you?"

"Oh, do you never shut up?" snapped Kanda, exasperatedly. "I won't regret this I promise." Kanda's voice softened as he spoke. Lavi grinned and began to kiss Kanda in earnest. His mouth moved slowly down Kanda's body, trailing along his neck and shoulder. Kanda shivered slightly at the warm feeling Lavi was eliciting through his ministrations. Lavi's hands were now trailing along his side, making their way to his back and the strings that held together his gown. As soon as the ties were removed Kanda slid out of the them and began to tug at Lavi's clothes. Lavi grinned and quickly shed his clothes, tossing them somewhere off the bed.

Kanda circled his arms around Lavi's neck and bit him gently on the ear. "Lavi, I need you now," he hissed. Lavi smirked then slid a hand down between Kanda's legs, and stroked his erection. Kanda gasped, arcing into Lavi's touch. It didn't take long for Kanda to come under Lavi's firm ministration.

"God, Yuu, you're so fucking hot," Lavi panted harshly, looking at the body sprawled below him. Kanda looked up at him through hazy eyes. He watched as Lavi licked a finger covered in cum and he could feel himself hardening again. The site of Lavi's toned body hovering over was a rather erotic vision.

"Lay down Yuu," Lavi whispered. Kanda complied and lay back on the mound of pillows Lavi had. Lavi grinned and crawled over Kanda. He lowered himself over the other boy and claimed his lips. One hand snaked between Kanda's legs and he slipped a finger into tight heat. Kanda let out a breathless moan as Lavi began to stretch him.

"God Yuu, you're so…" Lavi choked as he slid deep into the other man. Kanda gasped his hands clutched Lavi's arms tightly. Lavi stilled, waiting for Yuu to adjust to the intrusion. Kanda bucked upward slightly, causing Lavi to move. At first Lavi attempted to keep the pace slow and sensual but the overwhelming urge to pound into the tight heat below him took over. The pace became erratic and Kanda's nails dug painfully into Lavi's back at a particularly hard thrust. The pain was ignored when Kanda arched against him and screamed his name.

Kanda could feel himself reaching his peak and when Lavi reached between them to stroke his erection, Kanda was gone. The rush of his orgasm was intense and distantly he realized that Lavi was chanting his name as he came too, filling Kanda with his seed. Lavi slumped forward slightly on his elbows as not to crush Kanda, his forehead was pressed against Kanda's and a bright green eye stared down into coal black ones.

"I love you," he murmured. There was no reply but slender ivory arms tightened around him. They both slipped into a deep comforting sleep.

The next morning, Lavi woke to an empty bed. He looked around questioningly, concern and fear etched his once calm face. Kanda should not be out of bed, especially not after what they had been doing last night. He quickly grabbed some clothes and rushed out. He decided to check the cafeteria first. It was already quite late and there was no one in the cafeteria for breakfast except for one short white-haired teen stuffing his face.

"Morning Allen," Lavi said cheerfully.

Allen looked up a bit startled and smiled. He beckoned the other man to join him and pushed away the dozen or so plates in front of him.

Lavi chuckled but shook his head. "Sorry Allen, I can't. I'm actually looking for Yuu-chan. Have you seen him?"

Allen's face clouded over for a moment. "He was sent out again," Allen said, a hint of anger could be heard in his tone.

Lavi swiveled around and ran out of the cafeteria. He could hear Allen calling after him but he could not bother himself to reply. He needed to figure out what was going on. How could they send Kanda out like that? He was not well and he still had injuries. There were plenty of other Exorcists in the Order currently. Lavi made his way up to Komui's office. The winding staircases were taken at breathtaking speed and Lavi pushed door open, not even bothering to knock.

"What the hell are you guys thinking?" he shouted. Komui, Reever, and Linali all looked up startled. Lavi stormed up to Komui and roughly grabbed his collar, pulling him up in the process. Linali gave a small shriek.

"Who gave the order?"

"What order?" choked out Komui.

"Who sent out Kanda in his condition? He's neither healthy nor stable at the moment! He could die!" Lavi bellowed.

Komui and the others still looked at him bewilderedly. "No one sent him out. He offered to go. He said he was fine and needed to test something and as a general, he can do whatever he wants almost," Linali murmured softly, "we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

Lavi stepped back from Komui, letting the other man slump in his seat. Lavi stared at them in surprise and guilt.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly to Komui.

"It's all right," Komui said grinning, "does mean you and Kanda are…you know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lavi flushed darkly and glared but there was really no hiding it, especially from the Lee siblings. Linali had already suspected something awhile back. Even Reever was struggling to hide his grin. Lavi muttered something about general duties and paper work. He bowed himself out, and quickly rushed out of the room. He needed to see what had happened.

The first place he went to check was Kanda's room. The door was usually unlocked since no one wanted to risk a painful death if Kanda ever found out they ever entered his room. Lavi slid through the open door and stopped short. There glowing brightly in the gloom of Kanda's room was a perfectly well formed lotus with all thirteen petals. Lavi took a step closer, no there was fourteen petals now. Lavi sat down heavily on Kanda's bed. What was going on?

Was Kanda back to his original self? Was the healing back? Why had he left without saying anything? Why? Why? Why? Lavi's thoughts were a mess and he was utterly lost, a state generally unknown to the Bookman in training. He needed to go to the library to do some research. Mainly with that book he had recently acquired from India. That book held some information concerning Mugen and he would find out what. For now all he could do was hope Kanda was okay.

Kanda did not return for a month and during that time strange rumors began to spread about the beautiful Oriental mystery. It seemed like Kanda was using his new found health to the extreme. In that month Kanda had removed nearly three dozen level 4 akuma and many other lower level ones. He had acquired nearly fifteen new innocence and was creating quite a stir. Because of Kanda, Lavi and Allen were stuck in the Order and were not required to leave.

Lavi used his given free time well and unlike most of the other generals (Cross and co.) Lavi had no desire to leave the Order library at the moment. He felt he was nearing the heart of the secret about Mugen and the cursed lotus and at any given time of the day he could found pouring over the millions of books and tomes in the Order library. Everyone noticed his slight obsession with staying in the library but no one questioned it, they simply assumed it was a Bookman thing.

However, the Bookman was worried about his apprentice. Lavi's general status did not excuse him from bookman duties but lately Lavi simply was not focused on anything but the secret research he was doing. Bookman had his suspicions but refrained from voicing them. He would see how this played out. After all it was his duty to record history, not interfere with it.

By now Kanda had been out for a month and Lavi had heard no word from him. Lavi really wasn't expecting anything but he was still worried about the length of time Kanda was out. Then it happened, Kanda returned. No one knew he was returning, one day he just showed up at the Order gate and was let in. Lavi had been tearing voraciously through another tome when an excited Linali bounced in.

"Lavi, Kanda is back!" she said joyously. Lavi quirked an eyebrow at her. Why she was happy he did not know but he followed her out of the library anyways. They were walking in the wrong direction though.

"Linali, why are we going this way? Shouldn't we be heading to your brother's office?"

Linali paused for a moment and turned back to Lavi. "They said he went to the infirmary."

A cold trickle went down Lavi's spine. What was wrong with Yuu? He quickened his step leaving Linali to catch up. He burst through the infirmary doors and ignored the reprimands given to him by the nurses. He immediately headed to the back bunks where Kanda would always stay. He found the dark-haired exorcist sitting on one of the beds with three nurses around him. Allen, Komui and Link were also there. Lavi frowned, why was Link here? Ever since Allen had become a general Link rarely hung around.

They all must have heard the footsteps because they all turned to look at the same time. The effect was unnerving. However, Kanda's coal black eyes were the ones Lavi focused on most. The other exorcist looked exhausted, there were dark bags around his eyes and his previously pale skin was now luminescent. He also appeared sickly and seemed to have lost weight. Lavi made a move to get closer but Kanda shot him a deadly look and Lavi belatedly realized Kanda did not want to make their relationship public.

"So what's wrong with Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked casually, adopting a Bookman persona. Kanda gave him a death glare but did not respond. It was Link who spoke.

"We do not know yet. That is why we are having the diagnostics taken and physical check up is in order."

Lavi turned to Kanda. "Yuu, what happened? Why'd they send you back?"

"Che," Kanda muttered, not responding. Instead he turned away to face the window. From the corner of his eye he saw Allen make a motion with his head. Allen quietly got up and Lavi waited an appropriate amount of time and made small talk with Komui before also exiting. Lavi felt Kanda's gaze on him as he was leaving but he ignored it. Outside the infirmary Allen was leaning against the wall looking extremely tired.

"You and Kanda are a couple aren't you?"

Lavi was startled by the question. Generally, Allen lived in an ignorant bliss or so it appeared and at this moment Lavi had to wonder how much the teen knew. Suddenly Allen laughed and Lavi stared at him bewilderedly.

"Oh come on Lavi. I'm seventeen not an infant, besides as soon as I saw you and Kanda together for the first time I knew there was something there. You can't tell me that that's not true."

"Well, I guess you smarter than you look," Lavi said ruefully.

"So it is true?" Lavi nodded. "Uh, don't tell anyone though because I don't want whatever this relationship is to die an early death, okay."

Allen chuckled, "all right, I won't tell anyone. I promise." They both grinned but as quickly as the cheer came it left.

"They can't figure out what's wrong with Kanda. All they know is starting the beginning of this week Kanda started to vomit every morning and he wasn't eating right or eating at all apparently. The Finders also sad Kanda seemed kind of sluggish off the battlefield (heaven forbid he be sluggish on the battlefield)."

"Is that all?" Lavi asked a bit confused, it did not seem to serious, it could be the flu or something, he thought.

"No, that's not all actually," Allen began hesitantly.

"What, what else is wrong with Yuu?" Lavi demanded, a feeling dread creeping up on him.

"Mugen won't activate on beck and call anymore and Kanda had a few fainting spells yesterday, which is why they brought him in."

Lavi slid down to sit against the wall. What the hell was going on? He had to get back to the library to see what he could find. This was serious. But first he wanted to talk to Yuu privately without the prying eyes of that annoying bastard, Link. Belatedly, he realized Allen was speaking again.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked sheepishly.

"They plan on taking Kanda to go see Hevlaska after the checkup."

"Why?" Lavi asked looking up at the white-haired teen, Bookman curiosity was now rearing its scraggly head.

"Since Mugen isn't activating correctly anymore, the higher ups want to see Kanda synch rate."

"Oh." After that there was an audible silence in which Lavi took the time to go through his fountain of vast knowledge to see if he could understand what was going on but there was nothing. If only he could finish that book. He needed to get back to the library but he needed to see how Kanda was doing. Right now Kanda was first and foremost in his mind.

The door opened and Kanda walked through swiftly, followed by the others. Kanda appeared perfectly calm but Lavi could tell that underneath it all he was seething. They were heading down to Hevlaska. Allen and Lavi followed them. It was quiet walking down into the deep reaches of the Order. No one said anything in fear of breaking the fragile silence. Lavi moved up to keep in pace with Kanda. Kanda was tense and Lavi wished he could somehow make this situation better.

Before reaching Hevlaska Levelier arrived. His sneering face showed no signs of concern that the Order might lose another Exorcist. Lavi felt his annoyance creep up, especially when Link made his sniveling little way over to Levelier. Lavi could stand Link, however he hated Levelier with a passion rivaling no other. Many of the others despised him too but Lavi just knew how to hide it better. A chilling draft struck them as they entered Hevlaska's chamber. Hevlaska towered over them but her focus was Kanda. It seemed she could sense there was something wrong. Suddenly a glow became visible in the recesses of Hevlaska's frame.

"An innocence is activating," she intoned. There were multitudes of incredulous shocks and gasps.

"Preposterous," Levelier said sharply, "there are no possible candidates here and Exorcists cannot have two innocences."

"An innocence is activating," Hevlaska repeated firmly.

Kanda stepped forward, his step creating an echo, which silenced the incessant chatter.

"I didn't come here to hear about innocences activating. I came here to see my synch rate and to see what the hell is wrong with my innocence."

Hevlaska reached out to Kanda. He stood unflinching as her tentacle/ hand reached out to touch him. He could feel her power as she delved into his own power source-Mugen. Mere seconds seem to stretch into eternity as she examined him. Finally she released him and turned to the others. Her voice held a hint of curiosity but also fear and apprehension.

"I cannot determine his synch rate. It is there but not there," she murmured confusedly, "the innocence is still attached and responding to Kanda."

Everyone breathed a mental sigh of relief but Hevlaska continued.

"I have discovered the new host of the activated innocence." Kanda looked up at her sharply. This did not bode well for him.

"The host resides within Kanda."

'Shit' Kanda thought darkly, 'what the hell does that mean?' Everyone had turned to stare at him. The only face he was focused on was Lavi's. The expression on his face was curious scrutiny. Kanda wondered if he knew what was going on.

Levelier began to speak again, "what do you mean the host resides within the boy? That's impossible."

"Not unless he was pregnant," came the thoughtful reply from Allen. A silence permeated the group as they all digested what Allen had just said.

Kanda shook out his stupor first. "Don't be stupid moyashi. Men cannot be pregnant." Kanda was angry but also slightly fearful, there had to be another explanation for the innocence activating. Men could not be pregnant. There must be some sort of parasite in his body causing the innocence to activate. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly drew Mugen until he realized it was Komui.

"I think we need to get you back to the infirmary," Komui said kindly. He turned to Hevlaska, "the innocence can wait until we get this all figured out right?"

Hevlaska nodded. Levelier was whispering something to Link then they both quickly left. Kanda watched this all with detached interest. Why did all this idiotic crap have to happen to him? Hadn't the lotus been enough? His worst fear was that he wouldn't be an Exorcist anymore. He had been one nearly all his life, he couldn't stop now. It pained him to say it but there was nothing he could return to if he could not be an exorcist.

One by one, everyone began to leave Hevlaska's chamber. Only Komui and Lavi were left. Lavi reached out and put an arm around Kanda. To his surprise Kanda did not shrug it off. "It'll be okay Yuu, you'll see." There was no response but Kanda allowed himself to be led back to the infirmary.

That night Lavi once again immersed himself in his books. He was getting close to the secret of Mugen and the lotus, he could feel it. However, thoughts of Kanda kept flitting back into his mind. The last he had seen of the other boy was the curtains in the infirmary closing as the nurses converged to do there examination. Lavi sighed deeply and made a decision. He would need the Bookman's help on this. He knew that by now Bookman would have heard all about Kanda's situation as would the rest of the Order.

Just as he was about to get up the door opened and Bookman stepped in slowly. Lavi watched apprehensively as the Bookman stepped closer. When the Bookman got close enough, Lavi could see a bundle of papers in his hand.

"That boy must leave. He's no longer safe here. They will use him and it will be your fault."

Lavi gave a gasp of outrage. "What are you talking about Jiji?"

The bundle was tossed at him. "Read those and plan what you will do. You are not allowed to leave though; you are still a Bookman in training no matter what you have done. I don't have time to train anyone else."

Lavi looked down at the bundle of papers and was about to ask another question but the door was already closing in the Bookman's wake. He quickly skimmed through the notes and realized these all came out the book he had been reading. When had the old Panda read the book and take notes? These would definitely help him to figure out what was going on with Kanda. The pages were full of facts and historical information about Mugen, curses and lotuses. A few words on the bottom of the last page stopped him though.

Bookman had written four words, four, simple words of warning and reproach.

"You cannot love him."

In the infirmary, Kanda was tossing and turning on his cot. There was a sliver of moonlight that shone through the window, illuminating the quiet room. Kanda sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The nurses had refused to tell him the results of their various testing. He rubbed his arm absently where a couple of needles had gone in. They had tested him for nearly everything, starting at malnutrition but Kanda knew it wasn't that. He ate what he could but nothing stayed down properly.

This was all probably a result of that god dammed lotus. When he had woken up after the night spent with Lavi, Kanda had been thoroughly surprised to find that all his wounds were healed and he felt perfectly fine. He had slipped out of Lavi's room to head to his. Inside his room he found the lotus in full bloom with all its petals. Needless to say he had been stunned and hadn't bothered to figure out how this blessing had occurred. He internally rejoiced and immediately requested to leave. He had been discharged instantly as the higher ups had simply assumed he'd be doing his last mission.

Well, now I might just have just done my last mission, Kanda thought dourly. He flinched slightly and placed a hand on his stomach. It hurt and he was hungry. Those thoughts caused Allen's words to flash through his mind. 'Not unless he's pregnant.'

Kanda shuddered; he would kill himself before any such humiliation happened. The idea was unfathomable anyways. He was sure the doctors would find out what was wrong with him and Komui would discover the source Mugen's difficulties. Kanda turned over again. He had never handled stress and the unknown very well, hence he was generally grumpy when things occurred. His stomach gave another slight pang and Kanda clenched his teeth. He needed to distract himself or else he'd go crazy. He once again turned and faced the ceiling.

His thoughts drifted to Lavi. The other man didn't seem upset that he had left without any sort of letter but then again Lavi wasn't some frail girl who needed to be coddled. No, he definitely wasn't, Kanda's thoughts drifted into rather depraved memories that left him a little more than flushed. He shook his head and pushed his thoughts to a more comfortable zone. Lavi's concern today had been genuine, which actually worried Kanda because Lavi was a Bookman and who knew how long he'd stay in the Order. Kanda frowned; these contemplations were leading to one question he hadn't bothered to address. What were he and Lavi? Their "relationship" was anything but that. Kanda wondered what Lavi would think if he realized that Kanda didn't see them in a relationship or anything close to that.

Kanda decided he'd done enough contemplating and needed to work off excess energy. He quickly grabbed Mugen and crept out of the infirmary. The Order was silent and for some reason Kanda still felt compelled to sneak around and be overly cautious. As he kept moving toward the exit, voices appeared from his left. He saw it was Levelier, Link and a few of the "leader ppl". Where they were headed, Kanda had no idea but he really didn't care at the moment. He waited until they were gone and kept moving. Once outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. This was where he should be. Not cooped up in a dank tower. He went to his favorite spot and settled into practice mode. Everything slid to the back of his mind save the flawless movement of Mugen and the patterns swordplay he had learned as a child.

Lavi glanced up once again as he was interrupted from his reading. In his doorway stood Levelier, Link and Levelier soldiers.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sardonically.

"It has come to our attention that you may know more than you let on about Kanda Yuu and his current predicament," Levelier said leeringly.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Lavi said casually.

"There is one really only one reason," Levelier replied immperturbably. Lavi raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one crazy enough to sleep with him."

Lavi shot straight up. "Who told you?" he demanded.

"The doctor came immediately to us to tell us the results of Mr. Kanda's tests," Levelier replied coolly, "the results were rather interesting. Apparently Allen guessed right and Hevlaska was right that there was host within Kanda."

The feeling of dread coursed through Lavi's veins. He created an impassive mask to hide his encroaching fear as Leveliercontinued to speak. "The results were quite interesting and caused a stir. Do you want to know what the results of that test were Bookman?"

Lavi gritted his teeth but kept up the careless façade. "Yes, I'm dying to know what you have to tell me."

Levelier smirked, "Mr. Kanda is the first case of male pregnancy to be recorded." Lavi's heart sunk, it was true. "We will probably begin running tests tomorrow and as Bookman in training, I thought you might want a front row seat to this historical event."

"Of course I do," Lavi said, "seeing you've implicated me as the father. I would like to see how my children grow up." Internally Lavi was trying to determine a plausible plan to remove Yuu from the Order premises and somewhere safe. The door opened again and Allen, Komui and Bookman filed in.

"What was so urgent you needed all of us to come here?" Komui asked sleepily, it was after midnight after all. Allen seemed just as tired. Only Bookman seemed to retain all his senses and was perfectly aware of his surroundings.

Lavi was not pleased with the sudden gathering of people; he did not need the situation to be publicized. However, now that Allen was here perhaps he could get the other boy to help him warn Kanda. He caught Allen's gaze across the room. Allen's bright blue eyes narrowed and he inched his way toward Lavi while the others continued to talk.

"I need your help," Lavi hissed quietly, keeping a watchful eye on Levelier, Link, and Komui. Bookman was a detached entity, merely observing the situation. "I need you to find Kanda and tell him to leave and I'll find him as soon as possible."

"What?" Allen whispered, shocked.

"There have been some rather tremulous discoveries made about Kanda that will reduce him to more than a guinea pig for the science department and the Order. He needs to leave now for his own safety."

"Okay, but why?" Allen asked warily, his suspicions were rising and Lavi's actions were not serving to alleviate his problem.

"You were right."

"What are you talking about, Lavi?" Allen asked a bit exasperatedly. He wished people wouldn't try to hide their words in strange codes.

"Kanda is pregnant or something along those lines," Lavi replied. " Levelierplans to use Kanda as some sort of test subject for his own gains and curiosity. That's what he's probably talking to Komui about."

Allen stared incredulously at Lavi. "That's impossible unless Kanda's a woman." He paused. "Is he a woman?" he shrieked.

"Shhhhhh," Lavi hissed, "they don't need to hear. This is why I need your help." Allen leaned closer to hear what Lavi what saying. "I need you to find Kanda and give him these." Here Lavi shoved the packet of papers the Bookman had given him at Allen.

"What is this?" Allen asked quizzically. He flipped through some of the papers but Lavi stopped him.

"We don't have time for this. I need you to go now and get Kanda out of here. These papers will explain everything to him so you don't have to, okay?" Lavi said urgently. "I'll tell you everything you want to know if you get Kanda to safety."

Allen nodded and began to make his way out. His progress was unhindered as the conversation between Levelier, Link, and Komui got louder. The conversation was still indistinct but moments after Allen left the group turned toward him. Komui looked livid but so did Levelier and Link. Lavi was uneasy about what they had to say to him. It was Komui who spoke first.

"Lavi do you know how such a thing could have happened? Did you know what would happen when you-when you-you know…" he trailed off miserably a slight flush was present on his face. Lavi grinned internally but he answered seriously.

"No, I didn't know anything about this when Kanda and I had sex. Kanda is a man and as far as I know, was one when we were enjoying ourselves a month ago." He left the innuendo hanging; he wasn't going to make this situation easier especially since any time he bought would bring Kanda closer to safety. He just hoped the other man would not return to find him or seek more answers.

"So this was all unplanned? You knew nothing about Mr. Kanda's situation? The books you hoard say differently," Levelier said sneering. "You do realize you have just removed an Exorcist from commission and a general at that." Levelier did not look too bothered by this fact though. Lavi watched him carefully tightlipped. Levelier didn't care that Kanda wasn't able to fight; he had another test subject to create a better weapon.

"Then again these circumstances have provided us with a new Exorcist, albeit a useless one for a time." Lavi stiffened at those words. Levelier must have caught his sudden movements because his grin suddenly turned feral. "Bookman-in-training that is your child growing inside of Mr. Kanda." He paused for a moment. "I have a proposition for you. If I understand correctly, Bookmen do not have children because they are unnecessary attachments. However, you already have an attachment in the form the lovely Mr. Kanda. I will allow you continue your relationship with another Exorcist if you sever any ties and renounce the child carrying the innocence."

Lavi suffered a sudden bout of all consuming rage before the red faded and he was able to think through the absurd proposition. How dare he make him chose between Kanda and his own flesh and blood? What gave him such rights to do such a thing? There were no rules forbidding relationships between Exorcists. What could Levelier be possibly thinking? Lavi was furious and the urges to slam his hammer into Levelier thick skull.

Levelier moved close to Lavi and bent down to whisper harshly in his ear, "I think you will agree to decision because if you don't I will revoke your General status and remove you and Bookman from the Order. This means you won't be able to see your lover and your child anyways." He leaned back to look at Lavi but on the boy's face was cold, impassive look. His gaze was not focused and it seemed far away.

Lavi's mind for the first time in his life paused. This was an unexpected turn of events, although Kanda would be out of Levelier's reach anyways. His gaze fell on Bookman. The man's face remained calm and slightly bored. Lavi weighed his options. Kanda would not be here at any rate so the only one left to protect was Jiji and if he did refuse he wouldn't see Kanda or the child. There was really only one sound option to make sure everyone was slightly happy. However, actually accepting the agreement seemed very inhumane to Lavi but he allowed the Bookman persona to take control.

"I accept your conditions. The child is yours as long as Kanda remains untouched."

"Agreed," said Levelier unperturbedly. He backed swiftly away from Lavi and turned toward Link. "Find Mr. Kanda and bring him to my office." Everyone exited the library and the only people left were Bookman and Lavi. Bookman looked as though he wanted to reprimand Lavi but he had had enough.

"I'm sorry Jiji but I'm a little tired tonight. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Before Bookman could respond, Lavi had swept out of the room.

In the shadows of the corridor a pale young man waited until Lavi had left and then Bookman left. Kanda stepped into the library. He was hurt, although he would never admit it. He had arrived as Levelier made his proposition to Lavi. At first he had been shocked to realize he was indeed pregnant but the initial shock wore off into fury when Lavi accepted the deal. Clearly Bookman duties overruled everything in Lavi's life. Kanda was a fool to have trusted him.

Kanda placed a hand gently on his stomach. He may be a cold hearted bastard but he would die before they could take his child away from him. He had to leave but first he needed a little more information. In his rush, Kanda had noticed Lavi had not taken anything out of the library so here was his chance to make some discoveries. Kanda rifled through the books and papers littering the desks in the library but his search turned up nothing. Where could the stuff possibly be? I'm sure Lavi was in here researching about me. Another search found nothing and Kanda knew he should be leaving soon before they discovered he was missing.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kanda immediately drew Mugen. It was the Moyahsi, looking utterly out of breath and panting like a dog.

"Moyashi?" asked Kanda cautiously. Had he been sent to retrieve him?

Allen looked up startle then his expression changed to one of gratefulness. "Oh, thank god you're here," he said breathlessly, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?" Kanda asked dangerously, raising Mugen a bit higher.

"Because you're in endanger stupid. You need to leave now before Levelier and Link find you. Come on let's go."

"Wait, I need to find information about-" he was cut off by an exasperated Allen.

"No, I have the information here," Allen held up the papers, "we have to go now!"

Kanda lowered Mugen and walked over to Allen to grab the papers. "Thanks Moyashi," he muttered and swept out of the room.

"Hey," Allen cried outraged, "do you even know where you're going to go? Why don't I go get Lavi or something?" Kanda froze and swiftly Allen found Mugen at his throat. "If you tell that bastard anything I will have you drawn and quartered, understand?" Allen nodded fearfully and Kanda left the Order and never looked back.

* * *

so the next chapter will continue the flashback

hope you all liked my new story...reviews and feedback and always appreciated!

Return to Top


	3. A flower discovered

New Chapter after a long debacle...please enjoy and I'm terribly sorry for the delay

* * *

Kanda leaned against a tree trunk wearily, he was exhausted. He had debated with himself on where to go but for now he would trust the information Allen had given him. Kanda knew it was from Lavi but there must have some merit in the location for him to put down such a distant area. Kanda needed to know more about lotus and where the discovery and knowledge for creating the Second Generation Exorcists like him originated from, the knowledge was not solely of the North American Branch and he knew it.

Now, however, every inch of his body ached and he wanted to find a place to rest. He placed a hand gently over his stomach. It had been three month since he'd left the Order and three months since he got pregnant. He had yet to show underneath all his bulky robes and clothes but he had begun developing rather strange symptoms. Lately he found himself craving strange things yet nauseated by familiar things. He knew this was the onset of pregnancy symptoms but it was still annoying.

It was a wonder that man had managed to procreate for this long considering the horrors that came with pregnancy. He removed himself from the tree trunk and kept walking. He hadn't heard anything for awhile now but he still kept his guard up. Kanda was not a fool. He knew they would keep coming after him because not only did he have an innocence, he now carried a future exorcist.

For some reason that thought pained him more than anything else. It even hurt more than Lavi's betrayal. He didn't want a child of his to become an exorcist. Although Kanda made every attempt to squash such feelings, it was still lonely being an exorcist and they were fighting a war that might never end. Kanda did not want to subject any child of his or anyone else's to such a demanding, dangerous and somewhat emotionless life. No, placing a protective hand over his stomach, Kanda swore that he would give this child what he could not have- a family.

Moving rapidly through the woods Kanda hoped find some sort of shelter as the weather had taken a turn for the worst. In the distance, thunder could be heard and occasionally flashes of lightening became visible over the canopy of trees. Stumbling over the occasional gnarled root, Kanda somehow managed to remain upright the entire time. Exhaustion was however, overtaking him quickly.

He rubbed hand tiredly against his brow. Strands of fine black hair had escaped from his hair tie. Kanda was thoroughly pissed. The thunder claps were getting closer. His search for shelter became hurried. Suddenly, a cave appeared in his line of sight. Moving quickly over the terrain as the rain had started falling, Kanda made his way over. It wasn't until it was upon him did Kanda notice the group of akuma. At first they did not notice his presence but a crack of a twig changed that instantly.

As one they swiveled towards him. 'Shit,' Kanda thought slightly panicking. He could not run it wasn't in his blood but fighting wasn't something on his current agenda either. Watching the advancing akuma, Kanda made his decision; there was no way out of this except to fight. He pulled out Mugen for the first time since he had made his escape. Warily he brandished it at the oncoming akuma but that did not deter them in the slightest. They moved rapidly, screeching obscenities and spewing false words of malice.

Kanda readied his stance and as they came closer he charged them. Managing to cut down the first couple of akuma with ease, Kanda was not ready for the appearance of a level four akuma. The beast reared up at him roaring its fury. For a moment Kanda balked but he firmly stood his ground. The akuma charged at him in full fury. Raising his sword Kanda was barely able to block the attack. Pain spiked up his arm at the force of the akuma's impact. He leaped back, narrowly avoiding a blow to the side.

The fight was extensive and all-consuming. Kanda knew he was going to have trouble vanquishing the level four akuma on his own. He needed to think beyond brute strength and find a weakness. The level four seemed content to circle around him like a hunter on his prey and this irked Kanda. Keeping an eye on it, Kanda scanned his surroundings. There was nothing that caught his eye except for the cave.

Kanda backed his way to the cave. Cautiously he wove his way around the akuma drawing it closer to the cave. After some tactical maneuvers, Kanda forced the akuma into the cave. Quickly summoning his second illusion, he brought the cave crashing down upon the akuma. Kanda breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. A noise from behind caused him to pause. Out from under the debris the large hulking form of the akuma rose again. Kanda stared, his eyes narrowing.

"Nigentou activate." Kanda gave the weakened akuma no time to collect itself and rapidly dispatched of it. Panting harshly, he stared at the crumbling form of the akuma. Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through his stomach and Kanda doubled over in pain. "Shit, what the hell?" Kanda gasped. He removed his Exorcist coat and unbuttoned his shirt but there were no wounds beneath the clothing. Another sharp twist of pain in his abdomen brought Kanda to his knees.

Gasping and panting, Kanda attempted to stand up again only to come crashing back down. The pain was becoming unbearable and in a sudden flash of understanding Kanda nearly cried. There was something wrong with the child inside him. His child was dying.

He needed to find help and soon. Kanda staggered haltingly through the woods. His vision blurred on the edges and the pain was overriding his conscious thought process. Swaying precariously, Kanda slid down to rest at the base of tree stump. 'Lavi' was his last conscious thought as he slipped into oblivion.

Lavi stood, shivering slightly as the rain began to downpour. Around him Finders scrambled about obeying Levelier's and Link's orders to set up camp. They had managed to trace Kanda to a remote location in Turkey after a month of being unable to locate him. Kanda was good at losing people apparently and Lavi couldn't help but feel proud. Hopefully, the other man was following the directions Lavi had given to Allen to give to him. If he was then Lavi could subtly lead the search in the wrong direction.

In the distance thunder sounded again, currently he was the only Exorcist present with the exception of Lenalee who had come out awhile back but had left rather abruptly.

_"Lavi!" she hissed quietly out of earshot of Link. "How can you do this to Kanda? He's completely in love with you BAKA! Now you go and betray him like this" _

_Lavi merely gave her a disinterested look and turned back to the fray around him. _

_"Don't you care what's going to happen to him if they catch him? What about your child? Levelier will take them!" _

_Lavi opened his mouth to respond but Lenalee cut him off harshly. "If you give any of you Bookman do not have attachments bullshit, I will make sure you can't procreate and cause this kind of mess ever again," Lenalee said darkly. _

_Lavi chuckled, "but it's true you know, not supposed to have any attachments. This was a mistake-"_

_He was cut off by a sharp slap to the face. Several Finders turned to stare but they were ignored. Lenalee looked up at him, hair swishing about her. "If you truly believed that then Kanda was better off never have meeting you," she calmly, "if you truly believed that you would have never approached him the way you did. Did you think it was okay because Kanda never showed emotions? Did you think he was like you?" Lenalee shook her head, "you're such a bastard."_

_With that she turned and walked away, disappearing into the swarm of people. _

Lavi sighed, running a hand through his hair; slowly he walked into the tent that had been set up for him. Looking around the enclosure, he sat down at the desk and propped his feet up. His gaze fell on the now fully bloomed lotus. Thirteen vibrant pink petals glowed brightly in the glass case. Lavi for a moment felt the urge to reach out touch the lotus but at the last moment refrained. For all its beauty, the lotus was evil and a restriction on Kanda's life. It was a sign of man's divergence from the true path of god, a symbol of man's arrogance.

"General Lavi," a Finder's voice called to him, "the meeting-

"Yes, I know," Lavi called out cheerfully, "I'll be there soon." Another meeting, another session of 'where's Kanda', 'where do you think he's going?', another way of Levelier holding a part of his life over his head and another few hours of pure annoyance, ignorance, and superiority complexes. A part of Lavi wondered whether or not it would wise to simply find Kanda and start a new life. No, for now he would trust Kanda to trust the information given to him and go to the sanctuary Lavi had specified.

Suddenly, Lavi sat straight up, right before his eyes a single pale feather drifted slowly down to the bottom of the glass jar. A jolt of panic swept through him. He needed to get help. Swiftly rising, Lavi went in search for the one person who could somehow aid him in all this madness.

_"Do you see the lotus still Kanda?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Remember don't tell anyone else. It's our secret and now it's theirs too."_

_"Who's?" _

_"Look." A finger pointed to two little children, both with long black hair and holding hands. _

_Kanda stared at the two little boys for awhile. They both looked so familiar. Slowly he walked toward them. As one they both lifted their heads to stare at him through vivid green eyes. Each held out a small lotus bud to him as if in an offering. _

_Kanda gasped and took a step back, frantically shaking his head. "NO! Impossible, it's not their secret! They're not like me!! They're free from it!_

_"It is too late Kanda and yes they are like you, more than you will ever know."_

_"No, they're not only mine, there's-_

_"Your blood runs stronger, that's how you were made."_

_"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_

_A soft chuckle permeated the area. "Oh Kanda, life's not fair and you know that. After all aren't you no more than a tool in God's never ending war."_

Kanda woke with a start, his mind and heart throbbing painfully. Sunlight streamed through a side window. Kanda took a moment to assess his surroundings. He lay on a bed covered with a mountain of quilts. Shoving some of them off, he sat up. The room was rather plain but here and there, there were touches of lavishness. Kanda carefully slipped off the bed and stepped onto a plush rug. He saw Mugen lying on a table.

Grabbing Mugen he made his way to the door but just has he reached out for the doorknob, the door swung open. In a flash, Kanda leapt to the other side of the room and had Mugen drawn.

"Whoa calm down there!" a voice muffled by clothes called out. Kanda stared as a man slowly appeared from behind the pile of clothes. Dark curly hair framed a rather masculine face. The man looked to only be a few years older than Kanda. Coal black eyes peered at Kanda critically.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"Fine," Kanda responded cautiously. "Who are you and where am I?

The man smiled, "I found you in the forest near my property and I brought you in. I'm Azmi and I'm the local blacksmith in this region."

"Hn," Kanda muttered looking around. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, uh, right here," the man replied, pulling out the darkest set of clothing in the pile. Kanda quickly grabbed it and sheds the nightgown that had been placed on him. The man gave a slight squeak and hastily turned around.

"Give a man some notice before you start to strip," Azmi snapped.

"Why? We're both men and you must have been the one to change my clothes. You've clearly already seen everything," Kanda replied, snorting.

"Uh, well, about that," he said sheepishly, "I actually got one of the women from the village to do that."

"What?"

"I thought you were a girl," Azmi said, glancing over to Kanda to see a vicious glare on the other's face. Kanda snorted and continued putting on clothes.

"Hey, are you sure you're well enough to get up?" Azmi asked.

"I heal fast," Kanda replied disinterestedly, he was more concerned in finding a doctor who could help him with discerning the current health of his child. "Where's the closest doctor, who knows how to keep his mouth shut?"

"There's one up the street, sort of. Why? The one that came earlier while you were unconscious said you were fine."

Kanda did not respond, instead left the room, the man in tow, trying to talk to him. Kanda glanced around the house. It was a simple place; Kanda could appreciate the practicality of the layout and the accessories. It almost reminded him of his room back at the Order.

"Hey, I never got your name. Do you need any help? It is not safe in these parts anymore."

Kanda glanced backwards as he reached the door. "Kanda, Yuu Kanda." With that he stepped out into the muddy streets.

The streets of the village were quiet. Kanda did not see another life form anywhere. A slight movement to his right caught his eye but it was a scrawny, flea-bitten dog. There was something wrong with the place but Kanda could not quite place it. Casually, he placed his hand on Mugen, ready for any disturbance. However, he made it up the street to where a rickety sign revealed a dilapidated physician's office.

Walking in, Kanda gave himself a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. The place was derelict and in a state of ill-repair. A sound from the back caused Kanda to draw Mugen. Suddenly a loud crash, followed a spew of profanity came from the back too. Kanda quickly moved to discover the cause of the noise. What he found was an old man standing amongst a pile of smashed glass. The man was gazing furiously about him in outrage. Kanda cleared his throat and the man's sharp gaze landed on him.

"Ah, you're the boy Azmi found. I didn't think you'd be up so soon. You were quite unwell at the time. It looked like you had been in a fight of some sort." The man's gaze flicked down to Kanda's sword briefly.

"I want to know if you can keep your mouth shut," Kanda said.

The old man snorted, "Why, because of what you hold? I've seen Exorcists before; I know the destruction that follows in their wake. I've been able to come out unscathed."

"No," hissed Kanda, "don't interrupt old man. I want to know whether you can examine my child."

The other man balked and stared at Kanda for moment before replying cautiously. "What child? Azmi showed me no child. Are you sure you're alright, boy?"

"I said stop interrupting," Kanda cried out angrily. "Can you keep mouth shut? The Hippocratic Oath and all that shit?"

The doctor frowned but nodded nonetheless. Kanda visibly relaxed and the tension flowed from him. Placing a hand over his stomach, he looked directly at the doctor.

"I'm pregnant. There is a child inside me and I need to know if it is still alive and well."

The doctor stared hard at Kanda, accessing the truthfulness of his words. Suddenly he heaved a loud sigh, "well, nothing to it. Come, the back room will have the most privacy in case someone else comes in." He wove his way through the dimly lit hall and Kanda followed slowly.

The doctor stopped short and opened a door. Kanda entered after him and was startled by the sudden glare. The room Kanda stepped into was modern and everything had a metallic steel edge to it. Kanda felt a bit of relief course through him. The doctor was a complete backwater hick after all.

"Okay, I need you to lie down here," the doctor said, patting the gurney in the center of the room.

Kanda complied with the request and carefully climbed onto the gurney. The doctor came over and gently pushed Kanda down fully onto the bed. Kanda made a slight sound of protest and attempted to get back up.

"Stop," the doctor commanded, "I need you to relax and let me do my job."

Kanda glared up at the man but remained motionless nonetheless. The doctor pushed Kanda's shirt up to reveal a slightly raised stomach. He gave a slight frown.

"How far a long are you?" he inquired.

"A little over three months," Kanda replied.

The doctor sniffed and began gently prodding his stomach. Kanda watched him carefully and found himself a bit unsettled at the expressions on the doctor's face. The ranges of emotions flitting across his face were varied, ranging from concern to bemusement. Then he took a step back and gave Kanda a once over. Silence permeated the tiny room. Finally Kanda could no longer take the suspense and burst out with questions.

"What's wrong you quack? Don't just stand there doing anything? What did you find?"

The doctor glanced up at Kanda and pursed his lips. "You could take a couple lessons in politeness you know," he continued before Kanda could interrupt. "Well, you'll be happy to know your children are healthy, although you are quite a bit underweight, which will affect the nutrition your children receive. My only recommendation is that you get a little more under your belt. At your height, your weight should be more and being pregnant should have definitely increased it."

Kanda took a moment to process the information and gave an internal snort. Eating was hard when you couldn't stop running for days straight. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, did you say children?"

The doctor looked up from where he was sifting through bottles of dusty pills and medication. "Yes, I said children," he answered, picking up a bottle, "you're going to have twins."

Kanda slumped back, gazing unseeing at the ceiling. So his dream hadn't been wrong, there were two children. Two. For some reason the thought of another living being that needed his care frightened Kanda. He closed his eyes, fighting back the sting behind his eyelids. He couldn't do this, this was impossible. He'd been alone for so long and the sudden acquisition people he cared for was staggering. 'Lavi, oh god, where the fuck are you?' Kanda thought. A gentle hand pushed his bangs off his forehead. Kanda opened his eyes slowly.

"A lot of parents feel a bit overwhelmed when they hear they're having twins. I wouldn't worry, you'll do fine. Just get some rest and find a place to settle down for awhile."

Kanda looked up and the old man who had delivered his earth shattering news and felt utterly exhausted.

"You may rest here until you feel ready to go."

"Thank you," Kanda whispered hoarsely. Even before the doctor left the room, Kanda was thinking of his next move. He needed to keep moving. Rest was not an option while he was still within Vatican territory, although the Vatican's power was now spreading with the rising fear of the akuma. Kanda needed a way to go east and quickly. Time was not on his side but nothing really was. There were caravans heading east all the time, perhaps he could travel undercover with them.

Loud voices startled Kanda out of his musings and he snatched Mugen up from the floor. Warily edging closer to the door he heard the doctor and another familiar voice talking loudly. He crept slowly down the hall where he could hear what they were saying more clearly.

"There are people walking around the town looking for him. They don't look safe."

"What would do you want me to do then?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know. Just keep him here for now and don't let him leave no matter what."

"Azmi, aren't they better equipped to handle him than us?"

"NO! No, I think he's running from them and we can't just hand him back over."

"Azmi," there was a tone of warning in the doctor's voice, "do not try to play the hero again."

Only silence extended from the other end. Kanda listened intently for anymore snippets of conversation but nothing more were revealed. So the Order had managed to track him all the way to Turkey. He thought he would be able to lose them in a country not under the Vatican's thumb. He had to find another way out. The fear of getting caught was causing adrenaline to course through his body.

The voices started up again. This time it was the doctor who initiated the conversation. "Do they know he's here?"

"Of course they know he's here. They came to the village after all."

"No, you fool. Do they now he's in here?"

"I don't know," came the thoughtful reply. "They were in groups and going around to homes and shops."

"I see," he paused, "boy, get out here now. I know you're listening to what we're saying.

Kanda moved from behind the door and stepped into their line of vision. He stared at Azmi, who looked slightly flustered, as if he had run a marathon.

"Ah, um, hello Yuu."

Kanda felt his eye twitch. "Don't call me Yuu, it is Kanda. Are they still out there looking for me?"

"Yes they are," Azmi replied.

"Is there a way out of this town that they won't notice?"

Both the men seemed reluctant to say anything. Just as Kanda was about to resort to violence to get his way, a knock sounded at the door. The doctor exchanged a wary look with Azmi but made his way to the door nonetheless.

"I'm sorry but we're closed today."

For a moment the knocking ceased but a familiar voice wafted through. "What kind of_ hospital _closes its doors? That's hardly a creed for such establishments. I need your expertise doctor about something that's bothering me."

'Goddamn Link,' Kanda thought to himself. He began to back out of the hall. There had to be another way out of this dump so he could avoid any unnecessary confrontation. He could faintly hear the doctor and Link still conversing, though the door still remained between them. Kanda made his way deeper into the building and listened for any sign Link and his troupe had gotten in. The place had seemed small from the outside, however now Kanda was finding it quite difficult to figure out where he was and where he had come from. He could no longer hear the voices so he took that as a good sign but he was still worried.

A hand suddenly clasped his shoulder. He let out a startled gasp and swiveled around quickly. Azmi stood before him and was looking Kanda over with a critical eye. Kanda took an involuntary step backwards and once again placed his hand on Mugen's hilt.

"Are you well enough to travel?" Azmi asked quietly. Kanda sneered, "of course I'm well enough to travel. I'm pregnant not invalid."

"Seems the same to me," Azmi muttered, "come on." He reached out and grasped Kanda's hand fully aware the boy could slice his head off but it seemed he was in luck. Kanda merely glanced down at affixed hand and allowed himself to be steered away.

Azmi led him through a maze of hallways until they reached a door that looked identical to all the other ones they had passed by. Shoving the door open, Azmi led Kanda back into the outside. The slipped quietly into the fringe of the town near the edge of the forest.

"What happened to the doctor?" Kanda asked after a period of walking.

"He's talking to those men right now. He let them in once I went to find you," Azmi said, the concern was evident in his voice and Kanda agreed with the sentiment. Link was dangerous and in the eyes of men who only looked toward the end goal, one human life was insignificant. Azmi must have sensed his discomfort because he gently patted Kanda's back.

"He'll be fine. He knows how to stay out of trouble."

"Where are you taking me?" Kanda inquired softly.

Scanning the area, Azmi replied just as softly, "I'm taking you to an underground tunnel built years ago when there were wars and monster attacks." He pointed to a small hill in the distance. "That's where the entrance is."

"Where does it lead?" Kanda asked swiftly.

"It leads under those mountains and into the next village."

They scurried through the thicket and hurriedly moved across a large expanse of forest before arriving at a clearing. Kanda looked around the glade suspiciously. There were too many enemies that were too close for him to remain relaxed. Azmi also appeared to be scoping the area. Quietly he tugged the Japanese man close and he began walking again.

"Take another step and I will remove your head."

Kanda quickly shoved Azmi behind him and drew Mugen. "Who are you?" Kanda called out. He didn't recognize the man before him. Was he a part of the Noah Clan or had the Order followed them from the doctor's place. He carefully examined the man in front of him. There were no cross stigmata scars on the forehead but that could be hidden easily. Not an akuma; they didn't speak that clearly. Was he possibly one of those pathetic drones of the Vatican's?

He was; from behind him poured out nearly a dozen Finders. Link appeared last, he sneered darkly at Kanda. Silence permeated the clearing. Neither side stopped glaring at the other. Quietly Kanda activated Mugen. He could see no way out of this except to fight or surrender. Surrendering was not an option.

He could feel the adrenaline rush though him as he moved into his combat mode. Kanda stepped forward menacingly. "Out of my way," he hissed, "or I will make sure you'll never get in anyone's way again."

Link gave a derisive snort. "What makes you think you can defeat all of us?"

Kanda gave a frightening smile, "simple, I want you all dead; you need me alive." With that Kanda activated Mugen and charged. Planning had never been his forte, it wasn't any different now. From the corner of his eye he saw Azmi pull out a gun. He was slightly impressed by the man's consideration and planning. Now where was the goddamn entrance to the tunnel?

Before he had a chance to think too far he was engaged by one of the men. The man was a huge hulking beast. Kanda couldn't see his face at all behind the mask he wore. Other Finders were beginning to move forward. Distantly he could hear gunshots fired, most likely from Azmi.

Then Kanda caught sight of a flash of red hair. He faltered momentarily but that was enough for the man to aim a kick at Kanda stomach. Swiftly he curved over himself and the kick landed on his shoulder. Kanda flew backwards and skidded to halt. Kanda was pissed and as the man advanced, Kanda launched himself forward and swung Mugen in a high arc, burying in the man.

Before he could savor his victory a roaring fire surrounded him. Stepping through the flames was the one man he never wanted to lay eyes on ever again. "Hey Kanda, quite the wild goose chase you've lead us on."

"You're an asshole."

Lavi smiled, "natural state of mine." The fire grew steadily taller and Kanda began to feel slightly claustrophobic.

"I'm not going back to you," Kanda hissed angrily.

"Why is that?" Lavi asked sardonically. Then he charged.

Instinct took over and Kanda leapt through the fire, leaving the ring.

Then he saw it; he saw the tunnel entrance. Discreetly covered by underbrush and trees, he could still see the hollow opening. He started running towards it.

"Azmi!" he shouted, "hurry the fuck up." The man had been engaged in battle with various Finders. Catching his eye, Azmi began running rapidly to the entrance. Link was yelling at the men but Kanda couldn't understand a word. He was focused on getting to the tunnel. A hand grabbed his and he nearly used Mugen to slice it off but it was Azmi who pulled him along quickly.

As they reached the entrance Kanda glanced back to see Lavi standing where he had been left. He raised Tettsui and a storm of fire raced towards them. The heat of the blast propelled him forward and for a minute Kanda thought he had caught on fire. The heat was painful and Kanda collapsed onto something soft. He panicked, he was encased in darkness and nothing was visible. The form beneath him shifted and Kanda quickly scrambled to stand. His breath came out in harsh pants.

"Who's there?" he called out hoarsely.

"Kanda? Kanda, it's me Azmi, everything is okay and you have to calm down."

Kanda allowed himself to relax slightly, when a flash of fire startled him again. He could see the vague outline of Azmi and he appeared to be holding a lighter. He held it up in front him. Kanda looked behind him at the entrance, which was now destroyed. There was only one way to go now. He turned toward Azmi who was peering intently into the dark tunnel and began walking purposefully forward.

After a moment he glanced at Azmi. "You can't go back to your village anymore, you know."

Azmi gave a terse nod, "I understood the danger when I rescued you. I will help you through to the end."

Kanda gave a soft incredulous snort. This man was so much like the bean sprout; caring only about others and not thinking about his own predicament. Well, he would use this to his advantage; he had no qualms about that.

"Good, I need you to get me to India."

Outside of the tunnel, Lavi critically examined the result of his work. The entrance would take hours to clear away. That should give Kanda plenty of time to make an escape. His only concern was who the man traveling with Kanda was. He was not familiar in any way, though he seemed dedicated in protecting Kanda. As long as the man wasn't a threat, Lavi wasn't overly concerned.

He now turned his attention to the seething man before him. Link was livid; his normally pale face was now the color of the Tettsui's flames.

"General Lavi," he said through clenched teeth, "can you please explain to me why you thought it was such a _brilliant_ idea to blow up the entrance to the tunnel?"

Lavi shrugged, "it was the heat of the moment. I was only focused on getting Yuu back. You know how love works, right, especially the unrequited ones?" He smirked lightly at Link who sputtered incoherently for a moment and walked away muttering about annoying brats with too much power.

For now he would wait until the time was right before confronting Kanda. This was only the beginning of the struggle.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading the latest installment!


End file.
